MY Knight in Shining Armor
by Anime Peep202
Summary: Himeno and Hayate have a touching moment in Leafina and flying through the air. Himeno falls from the sky and her Knight in Shining Armor comes and rescues her.


Author's Note: ::flies into view::

Whoooooooooooooooooooooosh!!! Hey everyone! Well I

wanted to write another Pretear fan fic so nyah! Here it is!!

I don't know if I want it to be a one shot or what. But

anywhoo!! ENJOY!!!!!!! ::flies away while singing a theme

song::

Disclaimer: When I get the ability to fly I'll own Pretear.

::feet lift off the ground:: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M

FLYING!!!!! EEEEEEEH!!! Oh I hope this isn't a

dream!!! ::pinches self and wakes up in bed:: Crap. . .T.T

..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'

"My Knight in Shining Armor"

The Knight of Wind sat on the bench next to the pond

watching the Pretear try and balance herself on the ledge of

the pond. She would tip backwards, forwards and side to

side occasionally and the knight watched while nodding off

at times. After a few minutes of watching the girl balance

he decided it would be quite a laugh to have the wind give

her a slight push into the pond. The knight focused some

energy into the palm of his hand and then gently pushed it

towards the Tulip Head. It hit her and sent her towards the

pond with arms waving franticly at her sides. Himeno

landed with a loud splash into the clear water causing the

dark blue haired man to chuckle. The pink haired girl

quickly emerged, stood up, and began to dance around

while screaming,

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!! It's cold!!!! It's cold!!!!!!!"

Himeno then looked over at the knight with pure anger.

Pointing a finger at him she asked,

"Why did you do that, Hayate?!"

He put up his hands in defense and replied,

"Hey, I don't control the weather. Maybe you just don't

have good balance, Tulip Head."

"Ooooooooooooooh!!! You might not control the weather

but I know for sure that you control the wind!!!" She

shouted while stomping over towards him.

Hayate just laughed more and then ran into the portal that

led to Leafina. Himeno was surprised by this but didn't

take any time to ponder whether she should go through the

portal or not. With a couple of steps she was emerging

through the portal and into the other world. When Himeno

appeared on the other side she looked down, expecting to

see a field of flowers. But instead she found. . .clouds and

land. . .very far away from her. Before she knew it Himeno

was falling through the sky screaming her head off. Not

even caring if her panties were showing or not Himeno

lifted her hands up trying to grasp onto anything. Though

of course all she got was air.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!! Please someone!!!! Help me!!!!!!!"

called out the Pretear.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want to die!!!

This wasn't fair!!! Why did the knights have to trick each

other like this?! Didn't they know Himeno didn't have the

ability to fly and that she liked to come here?! And then

there was Hayate!! Purposefully running to Leafina so that

way he wouldn't get a beating from her. If she died here

Himeno promised herself she would come back and haunt

Hayate every day.

As Himeno fell further she let the tears flow freely. Maybe

some passing bird or flying creature would see her tears

and magically know that she was in trouble and didn't

know how to fly. She began reaching out franticly again

towards the sky sobbing silently. When suddenly she felt

someone grab onto her hand. The pink haired girl gasped

and opened her eyes to look at her hero. Only to find. .

.Hayate. He was looking down at her smirking his eyes

looking mischievous. The Pretear continued to stare at her

Knight of Wind and when he pulled her up into his arms

she slapped him as hard as she could. He was taken back by

this action and accidentally let her go. Though he had also

kind of done it purposefully.

"Aiiiiiiiiie!!!!! Hayate!! Hayate!!!! Don't let me fall!!!!"

Himeno called out to him while reaching up one of her

hands, the other holding down her skirt.

In the blink of an eye the Knight of Wind was gone from

Himeno's sight and she let out a frustrated sob. But before

she knew it she landed into someone's arms from below

and she looked over at the knight.

"Hayate!!!!!! Don't ever do that again!!!!!!! Do you know

how much you scared me?!?!?!" The Pretear sobbed while

softly beating his chest.

The Knight of Wind chuckled but was cut short of breath

when Himeno looked at him with her tear stained face. She

looked so delicate and Hayate realized how much he had

frightened her. He squeezed her tightly and she let out a

small gasp.

"Hayate. . .?" Himeno squeaked out.

"I'm sorry Himeno. I didn't mean to scare you so much.

Can you forgive me?" The Knight of Wind pleaded, his

eyes covered by his bangs.

Himeno was taken back by this sudden change in Hayate's

personality and all she could do was nod her head. A small

blush had crept onto her cheeks and she fought the urge to

kiss his lips that were so close to her. When Hayate

loosened his grip on her, Himeno decided to ask if they

could get onto some actual ground.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot that we were still ….err floating."

The Pretear let out a small giggle and decided that Hayate

had gone back to his normal self. With a teleport Himeno

and Hayate had landed on the ground and into a field of

tulips. The pink haired girl let out a small squeal of

happiness and began to twirl around the field.

"Oh my gosh!! Hayate, I didn't know there was a field of

tulips her in Leafina!!! It's so beautiful!"

"That's because there wasn't a field of tulips here before…

I asked Shin to make this field for you."

Himeno stopped in mid sniff and looked up at Hayate with

confusion clearly displayed in her eyes.

"Huh? You asked Shin to make this for me?"

The knight looked away a blush on his face. Himeno

noticed though before he turned away and she smiled

happily. The thought of Hayate asking the Knight of Plants

to make this for her made her feel all warm and fuzzy. The

Pretear walked over to her knight and looked up at him,

still smiling.

"What is it? Tulip Head don't smile like your face will get

stuck." The Knight of Wind sputtered out his blush

deepening.

Himeno let out a giggle and shyly began to play with her

fingers.

"Well….thank you, Hayate. That was very nice of you to

do something like this for me." The pink haired girl said a

blush of her own gracing her features.

Hayate took the risk of taking a peek at her, and was

grateful that the Gods had made someone as beautiful as

her. All he needed now to complete his life would be to

have her as his.

"No problem. . ." was all Hayate muttered back.

Himeno looked back at the tulips and whispered, "Yes. .

.Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

Me: Welllllllllllllllllllps. I hope you enjoyed this!!!!

Hahahaa I'm not sure actually if it made any sense. Since I

just randomly wrote it and wasn't even sure what I was

writing. Mwuahahaahahaha. Well cookies to whoever

reviews!!!! Neheheheheehee ::flies away::


End file.
